Good morning
by Rayroo
Summary: How the bat family wakes up after a long night of work.


**A/N:**

**Hey so I suck at spelling and the person I tend to beta my stories...well this is for her cause I miss her and she loves YJ :P SO Here you are Ebbylyn!**

**And everyone enjoy.**

**Tho it really isn't my best work but hey I finished it and now it's done (better then all the half ones done)**

* * *

><p>Robin, no he was Dick now, slowly got out from under the sheets of his double bed. He was still tired and sore from the night before when he had been his Robyn self. He hadn't planed on going out with the Dark Knight instead spend time with the rest of his team but when had the Dark Knight ever listened to his partners ideas of a good night.<p>

His Robin self was glad was glad he had gone in the end. Not even an hour in the Dynamic Duo had found out none other than the Joker was out of Arkham. By the end of the night the two of them had fought him and finally won leaving him for commissioner Gordon to put him back where he belonged.

Looking around the rather large room from the comfort of his bed, he saw what he was looking for. The night before Alfred had laid out his pajamas, as if knowing it would be another long night for the two other males of the house hold. After returning so late the night, more like early morning, before the young acrobat had managed to put on his warm flannel pants. In the end he had left the shirt to fall to the floor some feet away from his bed and had been to tired to care to pick it up and put it on before going to sleep. He would have left it off, not minding showing off his well toned body from years of work but the early fall air made him think twice.

Standing up, he slowly walked over to where his shirt laid alone on the floor as he stifled a yawn. He looked at the soon to be armor in the cold morning air and though of how he would pick up the cloth. Bending down to grab the shirt, he found his body pulling him into a tuck and roll and fallowed through only to come to his feet fully clothed.

Walking to the door he stopped short to look back where his slipper sat waiting. "Nah, Alfred will understand this one time." He said looking down at his cold feet but was to tired to turn back and get them. The boy wonder continued his way out of his room trying to keep the next yawn at bay.

Dick stood at the top of the main stairwell, about to descend when the front door opened at the bottom allowing a dog to run into the main hall. Looking up at the young boy the dog started to run at him. "Really Ace, this again." The young hero wasn't one to mind dogs, tho he enjoyed the lions much more from Haley's circus, he and the guard dog had never gotten along.

Just as the dog was feet away from him, Dick jumped to the handrail passing the dog before it could attack him. Glad to have been able to fit the bottom of his pants under his toes as he went down the stairs faster than the dog behind him. Hitting his bare heel into the rail just as he was about to fly off to flip in the air and land next to the man who had let the dog into the manor.

"Ace! Get over here now!" The white knight, as well as the dark knight, of Gotham yelled at the dog as it was about to make a run at the young acrobat. Looking over at his master before taking one last look at the 13 year old, he showed his white killer teeth only to have the Dick stick his tongue out at the dog. "Out!" The Dark Knight ordered to the dog, holding very little venom that it held the night before but enough for the guard dog to hurry away.

"You know Bruce, Ace will start hating you as much as he hates me if you keep holding him back." Robin joked to his father like figure

The corner of Bruce's lip turned up. "And why do you think I walk him every morning? I'm staying on that dogs good side." He pulled off his coat before resting it on the hall table.

"Really? I though it was cause you need to get back in shape at your old age. You know you don't exercise enough." Dick joked as he moved away from his ward. "You should really looked into a gym pass or something.

A slight growl came from the older male but the small smile had yet to leave his face. "Come on, Alfred is waiting." Bruce started for the room he knew his own father like figure was waiting only to have the 13 year old to bet him into the room.

"Good morning Master Dick. And how did you sleep?" Alfred asked, putting a plate of food in front of the boy.

"Great! Better than Bruce I bet!" The boy wonder said before thanking him for the food and getting right into eating it.

"Yes I bet you did. It's not hard to when he never sleeps when he should." The Wayne butler said as he gave a knowing look to who he was talking about.

"What can I say, I'm a bat. And I have meetings all day, I'll just sleep then." Bruce said as he winked at the Dick and Alfred left the room rolling his eyes at the man he had bought up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**I would love to hear what you have to think :) Good and bad.**


End file.
